dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Guitar Triumphants!
Plot As they were able to continue with their battle; Cawarel's energy rings around Caulifale as the area begins to shake as a result of her increasing energy. Her fusion vest tears apart and is replaced by a shirt similar to Kale's along with the rest of her clothes changing appearance and colour. Goku Black: GT and Infinite Zamasu give shocked looks - as the glow surrounding her body peels away as Goku Black: GT states that it looks similar to the Time Power Unleashed state as Caulifale stares directly at Guitree. Guitree realises that since his Copy Ability works for half an hour; Caulifale has been fused for more than 30 minutes to which Cawarel remarks that he forgot she can slow the flow of time. Guitree calls Cawarel a bottle of conveniences before darting over to Caulifale in an attempt to copy her powers but she punches him in the jaw while Cawarel cancels his motion and knocks him into the remnants of the arena. Guitree tells Yukirieza to rest and let him take care of the fight; Yukirieza complies Caulifale uses Crush Cannon but Guitree dodges each energy bullets but Caulifale appears in front of him and blasts him with Burst of Energy followed by Reist Blast. Guitree almost collides with the ground as he is sent hurtling by Caulifale's attack as Cawarel boosts the speed of her energy attacks. Guitree recovers and punches Cawarel in the face before being kicked in the back by Caulifale. Caulifale begins preparing her Colossal Impact attack as Guitree recovers as he slides across the arena. Following her transformation to Light Heavyweight; Cocotte gained the ability to pressure Jiren enough to fight back while Old Man Trunks began taking the fight more seriously. Her Zone Pass allowed her to catch them surprised. Even after; Jiren's speed was restored - she seemed to be able to maintain the ability to pressure Jiren as she knocks him back with a few ki blasts before punching Old Man Trunks in the face. Android 16 detaches one of his forearms and starts charging ki with it while Yukirieza charges his Dark Death Beam. Caulifale launches her energy sphere as Android 16 and Yukirieza fire Hell's Beam and Dark Death Beam respectively. The energy beams clash with the energy sphere as Guitree and Cawarel clash one more time. Cocotte prepares to fire another ki blast but Old Man Trunks and Jiren fire Finish Buster and Power Impact at her respectively. Cocotte reverts back to normal as she falls onto the flattened landscape that once was the city area. Caulifale pushes her energy sphere closer to the two as Guitree and Cawarel clash a second time. Cawarel flies over to Caulifale and uses her Motion Manipulation to increase the speed of Caulifale of Colossal Impact while Guitree uses his copied powers to slow the energy sphere down. Cawarel notices that Cocotte lost her Speed Form and notes that a single ring only grants 1 hour and 10 minutes as Guitree compliments Cawarel for slowing the flow of time to allow Caulifale to be fused for 90 minutes. Guitree's copied powers disappear, but his Speed Form remains as Cawarel asks if his "Pirated Power" form will be enough to stop her, however, just as she is about to increase the energy sphere's speed even further - Cawarel is struck in by a ki blast from Jiren. She realises that he just destroyed her Metamo-Ring as she splits back into Caway and Sorrel. Guitree eliminates Sorrel before proceeding to try to eliminate Caway, but he is blasted in the back by Caulifale. However, time catches up to Caulifale as she continues to push her power causing her to diffuse back into Caulifla and Kale. Android 16 and Yukirieza manage to destroy the energy sphere as Yukirieza kicks Kale into a wall and Guitree punches Caulifla in the stomach, but before she is sent flying into the ground she grabs his Metamo-Ring and rips it off him forcing him to defuse. Caway watches her teammates are eliminated before looking at her opponents. Caway complains about the fact that their effort to eavesdrop on every time to try to counteract their strategies fail to which Android 16 realises that she knew of there strategy. In frustration; Caway punches a wall without realising her error as her teammates becoming shocked while Guitar's only response is "seriously". Sean-Sean declares her elimination while Goku Black: GT explains to Team Guitar what happened and chastises Caway for cheating. The rest of her team berates her for going through her plan when they voiced their opposition. Goku Black: GT is satisfied that they weren't on board with her plan and tells her and the watchers that cheating will not be tolerated as he promptly uses his throne to erase her from existence as she pleads for mercy. Beerus states that it may appear to be a bit harsh but she did break the rules. Whis compliments Team Guitar as they are set to go onto the Quarterfinals as Team Caway go back to their room to recover their property. Whis wonders how Goku Black: GT's "throne" was capable of erasing an Angel as they are normally eradicated by breaking Angel Law. Beerus asks how he wasn't eradicated when he helped in the fight with Psidabura to which he replies that Psidabura threatened reality itself which made it an exception. Whis decides to contact the Grand Minister in order to learn of Ésora's identity and to get to know her more as Sean-Sean tells everyone to grab a quick bite before the next match begins. Appearances Characters *Guitree *Cawarel *Caulifale *Jiren *Old Man Trunks *Android 16 (Capsule Corp) *Yukirieza *Caway *Sorrel *Caulifla *Kale *Goku Black: GT *Sean-Seán *Ésora *Whis *Beerus Locations *Floor 5 Transformations *Speed Form Battles *Guitree (Pirated Power) & Yukirieza (Metal Yukirieza) vs. Cawarel (Hot Pursuit) & Caulifale ("Time Power Unleashed") *Guitree (Pirated Power) vs. Cawarel (Hot Pursuit) & Caulifale ("Time Power Unleashed") *Jiren & Old Man Trunks vs. Cocotte (Light Heavyweight/Base) *Guitree (Pirated Power) vs. Cawarel (Hot Pursuit) *Android 16, & Yukirieza (Metal Yukirieza) vs. Cawarel (Hot Pursuit) & Caulifale ("Time Power Unleashed") *Guitree (Pirated Power), Android 16, & Yukirieza (Metal Yukirieza) vs. Cawarel (Hot Pursuit) & Caulifale ("Time Power Unleashed") *Guitree (Pirated Power), Android 16, Jiren, & Yukirieza (Metal Yukirieza) vs. Cawarel (Hot Pursuit) & Caulifale ("Time Power Unleashed") *Guitree vs. Sorrel) *Yukirieza (Metal Yukirieza) vs. Kale *Guitree (Pirated Power) vs. Caulifla Category:Fanga